


Deja Vu

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: M/M, Neal Caffrey is Bryce Larkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bryce Larkin was miserable, it's better if he stays as Neal Caffrey.” Chuck choked out a sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Neal is Bryce

“You're one of _them?!_ ”

Bryce stared at Mozzie with an apologetic look. After getting to know him, he had actually started to consider him as a friend. He wasn't supposed to but it was Bryce's first official mission.

“I can't believe this,” Mozzie said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air. “Now you know _why_ I'm paranoid!” He scoffs. “Au revoir, Ne- I mean, imposter.”

“Mozzie,” Bryce calls after him. “Moz, wait.”

“You _don't_ get to call me that anymore!” He says irritably as he stops to face him. “You're dead to me.”

“Mozzie,” Bryce continues to call out. “Just think rationally for a moment.”

“I _am_ thinking rationally,” he insisted. “You betrayed my trust by working for _the man,_ what else is there to think?”

“What you're not thinking about is how we _both_ want to take down Vincent Adler,” Bryce seemed to have gotten his attention again. “You want his money, the government wants to take him in.”

Mozzie was still crossing his arms, looking at him with distrust. “What do you propose?” He asks hesitantly after a moment.

“A way where we both win,” Bryce explains. “We continue working together as normal and when we have taken down Adler, I take him in and you keep his money, all of it.”

Mozzie nods in approval. “And if your bosses ask where his money went?”

“It's my first official mission, they'll know I'll make mistakes,” Bryce confesses. “Besides, they're mote focused on taking him and his empire down, than his money. That's just a bonus.”

“Fine,” Mozzie nods. “I agree with the outcome. _However,_ there will be a few conditions.”

“What is it?”

“You are to be Neal one hundred percent of the time, you will be completely honest with me, and you will tell me if the government decides to stab me in the back.”

“Fine,” Bryce agrees.

“And for my first question,” Mozzie pauses. “Do you actually like Kate Moreau or is that fake?”

“Neal does, she's his type,” Bryce explains. “But I personally don't.”

“Not good enough for you or do you already have someone?

Bryce hesitates, glancing to he side as he tensed.

Mozzie just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“There's someone,” Bryce replies softly.

“Judging by the tone of your voice, I'm assuming it's one sided.”

Bryce breathes out. “It's one-sided.”

“Ah,” he says nodding. “One of your agent friends?”

Bryce shakes his head. “College.”

“Which one did you go to?” Mozzie asks out of pure curiosity.

“Stanford.”

Mozzie's eyes bugged out. “ _Stanford?_ What are you doing working for the man? You could have _been_ something!”

“It was to protect him.”

Bryce and Mozzie continued working together after that. Mozzie still had distrust for Bryce but still worked with him. Their plan worked up until the point where Adler ended up betraying them. It turned out that he had suspected Bryce the whole time.

Bryce had thought that Mozzie would have turned and left but he actually stayed. Claimed that he owed him so Bryce had to help him with other thefts. Bryce knew that Mozzie had grown to trust him.

The government said that it was useful to keep the Neal Caffrey alias alive and the CIA and NSA even turned a blind eye to his crimes.

Bryce and Mozzie didn't see each other all the time but it was enough to gain the attention of the FBI.

“Can't you tell them to back off?” Mozzie asked him one day.

“They're the FBI, not the CIA or NSA,” Bryce informed him.

But they managed to get through it. They had managed to avoid them for a few years, even with Bryce having missions for the CIA. They had gotten used to it, a criminal and a CIA spy working together. They had learned how to read each other, even their tells.

Bryce had picked up how to read Mozzie. He was a naturally distrusting, paranoid, and inventive person. And Mozzie was able to plan out amazing plans and plan out into the future, consequences included.

Mozzie was also able to read Bryce, despite him having been trained to hide it. He had very subtle tells that told him how he felt. And lately, Mozzie realized that Bryce had been on the depressing side for quite awhile. Possibly the whole time Mozzie knew him.

So when Bryce had turned up one day, the air around him practically like sunshine and rainbows, Mozzie was thoroughly confused. Bryce acted as if he actually _is_ Neal Caffrey.


	2. Chuck

“We have a request from the New York City FBI White Collar division,” Morgan announces from the computer.

“It's the FBI,” Casey says in an obvious voice. “Of course they need help.”

Sarah sighs. “For how long are they willing to hire us?”

“Uh,” Morgan leans in, scanning the letter they sent. “For about a few months to a year.”

“A _year?_ ” Chuck asks, flabbergasted. “What would they need help with that would require them a year?”

“Doesn't say,” Morgan says, shrugging. “All it says is that they're willing to pay _a lot._ ”

Next thing Chuck knew, they were packing up and saying good bye to Ellie and Awesome for possibly a whole year.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

They decided to get four one-bedroom apartments nearby to the FBI building. Once they were settled in, the four decided to rest before heading to the FBI headquarters the next day.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Chuck lead the group as Charles Carmichael, the others following behind.

“We're here to see the White Collar Division,” Chuck tells the receptionist.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“Carmichael Industries,” Chuck states, pulling out his ID for his alias.

After confirming their identities, they were allowed inside and guided up to the White Collar division.

“Here's your stop,” the guide told them, stepping aside to allow them room to move.

“Thank you,” Chuck smiled, stepping out of the elevator.

Chuck looked into the room. It was much more different that he had expected. The entrance to the White Collar office was glass walls and glass doors.

Chuck could see that they were currently very busy right now.

Chuck glances back at his friends with a look.

“What are you waiting for,” Casey states. “Let's get it over with.”

“Be nice Casey,” Sarah tells hims. “We're going to have to work with them for who knows how long.”

“Doesn't mean we have to like it,” he mutters.

“Then let's go in already,” Morgan said excitedly, rushing to the door. He opens it widely, stepping to the dis. “After,” he motions to them.

“You first Carmichael,” Casey addresses him.

Chuck nods, walking into the office as he slips into his Carmichael alias. Eyes are immediately on him when he does.

“Carmichael industries?” An old man calls out from the top.

“Charles Carmichael,” Chuck says with a smile, approaching him. He takes his hand for a handshake when they reach him.

“Sarah Walker,” she says politely, shaking his hand.

“Morgan Gibson,” he says excitedly, shaking his hand.

“John Casey,” he says nodding.

“Agent Reece Hughes, I'm the head Agent in charge of this division,” the old man introduces himself. “It's nice to meet all of you, will you step into the conference room? We can discuss the case in there.” He motions to the large room in that corner.

Stepping inside, Chuck could already see people a few others already inside.

“Agent Burke, the agent in charge of the case, will be here soon,” Hughes says once they're all seated. “Have a seat,” he motions to the empty seats near the front of the room.

Once they all have, a man strolls into the room, a worried look on his face. “Has anyone seen Caffrey?” He asks loudly.

“Where else would he be?” A woman asks.

The man sighs. “That's three times this week.” He seemed to have finally noticed them. “Are they Carmichael industries?” He asks Hughes.

The latter asks, and after being introduced to each other, Peter takes his position at the board. “Let's just start the discussion, Neal can always catch up.”

Chuck raises an eyebrow at him. “Who's Neal?”

“Neal Caffrey,” he informs them. “He's my CI.”

“A Criminal Informant?” Sarah questions with doubt.

Peter sighs. “Neal has proved himself to be an essential asset to this team,” he says firmly. “While he may be a bit slippery at time, I trust him.”

“I uh, I didn't mean it in that way,” Sarah tells him. “I meant-”

“It's fine,” Peter insists before turning to the board. “Now let's discuss the case.” He picks up a thick folder that sat behind him. “The Pink Panthers,” Peter started.

Once Peter spoke the name, there was no need for him to continue. Chuck flashed on their name. They were an infamous gang that the international police as well as several government organizations, including the FBI, CIA, and NSA, that they're trying to track down.

“They're bad news,” Chuck mutters, snapping out of his flash.

“Indeed they are,” Peter says, taking a short pause in his explanation. “Continuing on with what I was saying; we managed to get an inside man into the gang.”

“Who I am assuming is that Neal guy,” Morgan offers.

“Correct,” Peter nods.

“What I don't get,” Morgan starts when Peter is finished explaining. “Is that if you already have an inside man, why you would need us.”

“Here in the FBI,” the man known as Clinton Jones starts.”You have a _huge_ reputation,” he explains to them. “One of which includes taking down _entire_ organizations, and we want to ensure that the Pink Panthers have been fully taken down.”

“And that specific group that we have invaded,” Diana continues for him. “Is only one part, while far up, they're not the leaders.”

“So you understand our standing here, right?” Peter asks. “Knowing their reputation, if they know that someone has been screwing with them, there will be no doubt that they will ensure that the crossers and those close to them will be wiped out.”

“And they've already seen Neal,” Chuck puts the pieces together.

Peter nods solemnly. “So you'll help?”

Chuck glances at the others. “They all seem to be in agreement Chuck looks back at Peter. “Of course.”

Is what Chuck would have said.

“Sorry I'm late,” A brunet in an expensive suit and hat says, strolling into the room.

The words on Chuck's lips falls short. The whole world has frozen around him. His eyes are wide, mouth opening in shock as he stares at the man with a hurt expression.

Suddenly, the brunet is now turning around, noticing the new presence in the conference room. He smiles with his top, gleaming white teeth, eyes soft and gentle. The man bows slightly as he takes his hat off, revealing his wavy black hair, to look up at Chuck through his eyelashes.

“Neal Caffrey,” he introduces himself, taking his hand.

His clothes are all wrong. His smile is soft. His expression is different.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.”

But Chuck _knows_ those eyes and they are Bryce's.


	3. Chuck

“ _Neal Caffrey,” he introduces himself, taking his hand._

_His clothes are all wrong. His smile is soft. His expression is different._

“ _It's a pleasure to meet you.”_

 _But Chuck_ knows _those eyes and they are Bryce's._

“Bryce,” Chuck was hardly able to speak, too shocked at who he was seeing.

“Nice to meet you Bryce,” Neal says, still smiling at him. He straightens himself up, still holding his hat.

“No, I uh, it's Chuck,” he mentally scolds himself for slipping up. “I mean, Charles, Charles Carmichael. My friends call me Chuck.”

“It's nice to meet you Chuck.”

Chuck's heart pangs longingly. He sounds just like Bryce.

But it's all wrong, because there was no recognition in his eyes. Bryce had looked at him differently. As if he didn't know him at all.

“Chuck? Buddy?” Chuck hears someone ask quietly as he's nudged softly.

Chuck looks at Morgan who was wearing a look of concern. “I'm fine,” he lies to him, turning away to continue listening in on the conversation.

Only, Chuck was hardly paying any attention to their conversation. He couldn't focus with Bryce in the room. He kept glancing back at him.

Bryce had been half-paying attention in favor for drawing on his notepad with the occasional notes. There were times when Neal would pitch in something, but for the most part he hardly looked up.

Chuck glanced back at Bryce.

This time, Bryce was looking up at taking notes on what Peter said. There was a small smile on his face as he looked curiously. The time though, Bryce seemed to have noticed Chuck looking at him.

Chuck flushed red when he sees Bryce looking at him, having been caught. Although, he didn't seem too upset as Bryce beamed at him.

Chuck looks away, face hot from feeling embarrassed.

Before he knows it, the conversation is ending and the room is emptying out for lunch. Chuck spots Bryce packing up, ready to leave.

Chuck stands up, rushing around the table to stop him. “Hey! Can I, can we talk?” Chuck asks him desperately. “Privately.”

Bryce looked at him, head tilted slightly. “Sure,” he wore the look of confusion. “What about?”

Chuck glanced at Morgan, Sarah, and Casey. He motioned them to leave them.

Morgan and Sarah looked at him with worry, Casey looked at Bryce with suspicion.

Chuck looks back at Bryce once they've been left alone. Chuck breathes out heavily to try and calm himself down. Chuck stares at Bryce with an anxious expression.

“Something wrong, Chuck?”

“Bryce, I-”

“Bryce?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Who's that?”

Chuck's face fell. He didn't see any change in his emotion. It was as if Bryce was a completely different person.

“That's not funny,” Chuck said weakly. “Do you really not remember me?”

“I think I would remember meeting someone like you,” his tone was light when he suddenly winked.

Chuck flushed red. “That's not, I mean, do you-” Chuck stuttered.

Had Bryce just flirted with him? Sure Chuck had a crush on him but he didn't think that he would ever like him like that too.

“I'm sure we haven't met before,” Bryce insisted, stepping closer. “But I wouldn't mind getting to know you a little better. “Say, lunch?”

Chuck hesitated. Did Bryce forget about him? Or was this really someone else?

“Sure,” Chuck agreed. “Where do you have in mind?”

“I'd suggest a restaurant,” Bryce, or _Neal,_ starts to say. “But I don't think we have enough time ofr that. But there's this great cafe I know if. You should try it.

“You'll take me there?” Chuck asks.

Bryce nods. “That way, I can get to know you more.”

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Chuck and Bryce sat across from each other. Neal had brought him to cafe called “Carly's”. It seemed like a nice, family run place.

“You like pizza?” Bryce asks, looking through the menu. “Yeah, I love pizza,” Chuck says honestly.

“Well Carly's have this thing,” he starts to say, flipping around his menu to show Chuck something. “Where you can create your own pan. From the bread to toppings.” Neal points to the option on the menu. “You interested?”

“Yeah,” Chuck says nodding, looking through his own menu. He skimmed the menu.

“I usually get wheat with peanut butter stuffed crust, and pepperoni, ham, olives, and pineapple.”

Chuck immediately looked up at him, eyebrows raised in shock.”

“I know,” Neal says with an embarrassed look. “It's weird, but it's become a comfort food.”

“Uh no, no, I uh,” Chuck mutters, still shocked and amazed. “It's my favorite combination.”

Chuck had it back in college, when he and Bryce were still roommates. Bryce had looked at him weirdly but Chuck just shrugged it off, saying it was one of a kind taste.

Chuck had been the only to ever like that combination. And he hadn't told anyone else about that pizza combo.

' _That_ is _Bryce,_ ' Chuck thinks to himself with a smile. ' _I just know it._ ' His smile falters a little. ' _Then why is he acting as if he doesn't know me?_ '

“Really?” Bryce asks in amazement. “I thought that I was the only one!”

“I did too,” Chuck mumbles.

“Everyone I know always look at me weirdly when I order it,” Neal explains. “I usually just say that it's a-”

“One of a kind,” Neal and Chuck say simultaneously. Neal said it, looking at Chuck with awe. Chuck mumbled it, a small smile on his face.

“Wow!” He laughs happily. “That's amazing, it's like you just _know_ me.”

“Yeah,” Chuck says unsurely. ' _Or I just know Bryce really well._ '

“Wanna share on?” Neal suggests.

“Sure.”

Neal smiles. He turns in his chair and waves a waitress down. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” A waitress comes by.

“Hi,” Neal says with a smile, tone polite and sweet sounding. “We were wondering if we could order.”

“Sure,” the waitress answers. “What would you like to order? Your usual?”

Neal smiles. “Uh yes, but make that a medium,” he looks at Chuck. “Do you want anything else?”

“Uh, a medium soda?”

“And a medium soda, and juice,” Bryce tells her.

“I'll be right back,” the waitress smiles at him.

“Thank you,” he says politely.

Chuck stares back at Neal. “You seem very popular,” Chuck mutters softly.

There were similarities between Neal and Bryce, but they were still very different. Neal was a little flirty, but Bryce wasn't like that.

' _So that thing back at the office,_ ' Chuck thinks sadly. ' _It's just what he usually does. I'm nothing special._ '

 


	4. Chuck

_Chuck stares back at Neal. “You seem very popular,” Chuck mutters softly._

_There were similarities between Neal and Bryce, but they were still very different. Neal was a little flirty, but Bryce wasn't like that._

_'_ So that thing back at the office, _' Chuck thinks sadly. '_ It's just what he usually does. I'm nothing special. _'_

Chuck isn't going to lie to himself, he was disappointed when he found out that he wasn't anything special to Neal. He even thought about giving up at one point, but he quickly shook that thought away because he can't be swayed by these things. Neal might not know him but Bryce did, and maybe he remembered some things from when he was Bryce.

Chuck still doesn't know why Bryce doesn't remember him but he's not going to give up on him.

“So how was the pizza?” Neal brings up when they're back in the office. They had some time to spare so they decided to talk a little.

“I really liked it,” Chuck comments. “It's much better than the pizza we made back in college.”

“We?” Neal questions.

Realizing that Chuck had just slipped up, he mentally curse himself. “Me and Bryce,” he quickly says, hoping to cover it up.

Neal hesitated, a little tense. “Bryce?” He asks softly. “Who- who's that?”

“Oh! Uh,” Chuck stuttered, realizing that he slipped up again. Was he allowed to tell Neal about Bryce? He had already slipped up and mentioned his name, so he might as well. “He's just a friend from college.” 'Just _a friend,_ ' Chuck thinks with disappointment.

“Oh,” Neal seemed to be a bit relieved. He was beaming again. “So you've made your own pizza?”

Chuck winced when he remembers when he had first tasted the “pizza.” “Attempted sounds more appropriate.”

Neal laughs. “I'm sure it couldn't be that bad.”

“Trust me, it was terrible.”

“I can teach you how to cook if you want,” Neal offered. “How long will you be staying?”

Chuck rose his eyebrows in surprise. ' _Bryce can cook? Since_ _w_ _hen?_ ' Back at Stanford, being the typical college student, they didn't know how to cook. “You cook?” He asks in shock.

“Yeah,” he says nodding. “If you want, I can cook dinner, give you a taste of what I can teach you.”

Chuck didn't really care all too much about learning how to cook, but spending more time with him? He didn't care what they did, but it's an excuse to be with him. “Sure,” he said enthusiastically.

“Great,” Neal smiled. “When do you think is a good time?”

' _Everyday._ '

“I don't know,” Chuck tells him. “Whenever you think is good.”

Neal seems to think it over for a moment. “I think getting as mush practice as possible is best.”

“Really? You think so?” ' _I'm glad you agree._ ' “And you'd be okay with it?”

Neal gives him a smile, placing his hand on Chuck's arm. “Of course Chuck, I insist that I teach you,” he says genuinely.

Chuck tinges red, feeling the warmth of Neal's hand on him. “Thanks Neal.”

“It's nothing,” Neal says shyly.

They both peer over at the conference room. “Looks like it's time to go back,” Neal notes, seeing Peter standing inside and waving them over.

Chuck opens his mouth to answer him but is caught off by Casey's call. “You go ahead,” Chuck tells him. “I need to go consult with my team.”

“I'll see you there,” Neal turns and walks to the conference room.

Chuck lingers there a bit, watching as Neal walked into the conference room. He turns away when he sees the door close. Casey, Sarah, and Morgan join him.

Casey didn't seem pleased at all, arms crossed. “Already all over the Larkin look alike, huh?”

“Chuck,” Sarah says in a worried tone. She gave him a concerned look. “This isn't healthy,” she comments.

Chuck stared at them in confusion. Larkin look alike? Not healthy? What had they been talking about?

“I know you miss Bryce,” Sarah continues. “But pretending Neal is Bryce is not a good thing to do.”

“What? No!” Chuck exclaims. “I'm not doing that.”

“Chuck,” Morgan – _Morgan_ his best buddy – attempted to reassure him. “I know how much you cared for him, but I thought you had moved on by now.”

“Morgan,” he said in an offended voice. “Not you too! You don't believe that's actually Bryce?”

“Bryce died years ago,” Sarah tells him firmly. “I miss him too but doing this isn't good.”

Chuck stares at them with disbelief. “That _is_ Bryce, I know it!”

“Enough Chuck,” Casey cuts him off. “We'll discuss this later, we've already been gone too long.”

“Casey's right, we need to get in the conference room. But we'll be discussing later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, I have finals coming up.


	5. Chuck

Casey, Sarah, and Morgan had given him an odd look when Neal had led him out the room. It was clear that they still worried about him and was disapproving of his actions, but he didn't care. He wanted, _needed,_ to be with Bryce. He needed to find a way for Neal to remember being Bryce.

And since all four of them had driven over to the FBI in one car, he and Neal and walked back to the latter's apartment.

“You live _here?_ ” Chuck's eyes widened when he saw the towering mansion. It was much nicer than what Bryce would normally have. And he's only assuming that Bryce preferred houses or smaller places rather than a mansion.

“Only an area inside the house,” Neal corrects, waiting for the door to be opened.

“Still,” Chuck sounded amazed. “It's much nicer than we, uh, than I had.”

Chuck had slipped up again. He hoped that Neal would just brush it off.

The door to the mansion opened. “Welcome Mr Neal,” a maid greeted, allowing him inside.

Chuck kept silent, shocked at seeing a maid. “There's a maid?” He asks once they're at the top of the stairs, still amazed.

“Yes, but she works for my landlady, not me.” Neal unlocks his door, stepping aside to allow Chuck to walk in first. 

C huck steps in, gazing around his apartment.  The inside was very nice too. “It's bigger than my apartment,” Chuck comments, nearing the dining table. “You have a balcony!”  Chuck exclaims excitedly. He rushes outside,  leaning onto the rail. He looks around at the breathtaking view of the city. “Wow,” he breathed out.

C huck hears Neal approach from behind him.  He hears him chuckle. “You've never been to New York?”

C huck shakes his head, looking over at Neal who was resting his arms on the railing. “My work has never brought me here.” 

“Really?” He sounded surprised. “Never?”

“Never,” Chuck repeats. “What about you? Where have you been before?” Chuck wanted to know more about Neal, about the person Bryce had become. “California? Connecticut?”

Neal shakes his head. “I've  been to Connecticut but never California.”

' _So he doesn't remember Stanford,_ ' Chuck thinks with  disappointment. “Not even passing by? Or attending any classes?”

“No, sorry. Have you been to California?”

“I grew up there,” Chuck tells him. “I went to Stanford and dormed there.” Chuck said it in hope that it would spark some recognition in him.

“Really? Impressive,” Neal leaned away from the railing.

J udging by his expression, Neal didn't seem to remember Stanford either. 

“What do you have in mind for dinner?”

C huck shrugs, turning around to face Neal.  He didn't know why he expected for Neal to remember Stanford but still felt disappointed. “I'm not sure, what do you recommend?”

“Do you like chicken?” Neal leads him back to the kitchen. 

“So we're having chicken?” Chuck stands to the side as Neal grabs some things from the fridge.

Neal nods.

“So what are we having?” He asks curiously, watching as Neal grabs some other supplies.

“I hope you're okay with Spinach and Kale stuffed chicken,” Neal comments.

It wasn't something that Chuck would usually eat, but he'd try it. “Seems good,” he comments.

“How about for today,” Neal suggests. “I teach you how to hold the knife?”

Chuck nods. “Sure.”

Neal shifted. “Come here,” he motioned Chuck to come closer. After having done so, Neal grabs his hands, guiding him.

Chuck flushes from feeling the warmth of his hands. Time had barely been a factor for him. He didn't know how long they were doing that nor did he pay any attention to anything else. But when Neal spoke out of context, it had taken him a moment to realize that.

“Be careful of your fingers,” Neal warned him. “It's to ensure that you don't cut yourself. Moz.”

Chuck frowns. “Moz?” He questions. “What is that?” He glances over at Neal who had turned around. He followed his gaze and looked toward the door. He sees a short, bald man with glasses. “Oh! Moz!”

The man, Moz, glances at him, staring at him with a curious look. He squints his eyes at him.

“Neal,” Moz greets. “I see that you have company.”

Neal looks over at Chuck, smiling. “Yeah,” he nods. He looks back at Moz. “This is Chuck.”

Chuck gives him a shy smile, raising his hand in greeting. “Hi, uh, Chuck. But you already knew that.”

Moz just nods at him. “Dante Haversham,” he says plainly.

Chuck stares at him. He could tell that it wasn't his actual name. Aside from Neal saying “Moz,” he looked very suspicious of him. “Nice to meet you Dante,” he said a little unsurely.

“Don't mind me,” he calls out, moving toward a shelf near the kitchen. He pulls out what looks like a wine bottle. “I'll be on the balcony with a little something.” He hoes too the fridge next and grabs a plate. “Dante” starts toward the balcony.

“Please,” Neal said blankly. “Come in, I insist.”

C huck laughs, gaining him a smile from Neal.  Though, he could already feel Dante's curious eyes on him.


	6. Neal

When Neal spent the last few days with Chuck, he had completely forgotten about dinners and lunches – basically anything – with Peter and El.  They usually did that a lot but ever since he saw Chuck, he just  _knew_ that  he needed to be with him. 

Neal wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He didn't know why but he just _knew_ that he had to be with Chuck.

The other man made him feel things, it was odd. He only _just_ met Chuck and he already felt something for him. It was only natural that he would want to spend more time with him, right?

So when Peter and El invited him for dinner, he realized that he had been ignoring them in favor for Chuck. He didn't want to cancel on him but he accepted their offer.

“It's been awhile Neal,” Peter commented once they're having dinner.

“Yeah,” El agrees. “Peter says that you've been with the new agent?”

Neal forces himself to not tense in front of them. Instead, he fakes a smile. “He's good company.”

El just gives him a knowing smile. “Oh I _bet._ ”

Neal gives an exaggerated gasp to cover up the embarrassment he felt on the inside. “Peter! Did you hear what your wife just implied?”

Peter kept eating, shrugging. “You _have_ been spending a lot of time with him.”

Neal darted his eyes between them. He couldn't believe it.  They didn't seem all that bothered with him spending a lot of time with Chuck, in fact, they seemed to encourage it. “You're not going to discourage me from  spending time with him?” He asked cautiously.

“I don't see any reason why I should,” Peter answered. “In fact, I think Chuck would be good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short and late chapter. I was busy this past few weeks.


	7. Chuck

Chuck liked hanging around with Neal. He was good company. After spending almost two weeks with him, he could see tiny differences between him and Bryce. He liked being with Neal, it was pretty nice.

And the fact that Neal is actually Bryce didn't affect his opinion one bit.

Okay no, the fact that he is actually Bryce controls his whole opinion. Chuck didn't care much for Neal when it was Bryce at risk. Which is why Chuck didn't care much for him. Neal is a nice guy, but he's no Bryce.

Chuck glances at Neal who was staring intently at the tv. Chuck had brought up Star Trek and convinced Neal to watch it with him. He said that it is a good series and Neal immediately agreed with him, wanting to watch it as he had not done.

Which is also a _huge_ difference. Bryce watched Star Trek too, even knew Klingon. Neal on the other hand, did not. He didn't know either of those.

Chuck, if it were any other time, would have been paying attention, but he couldn't help but keep glancing over at Neal. He needed to know if Neal liked it or not. He wanted to see if there us any sort of recognition on his face.

But so far, nothing.

“Wait, what's happening again?” Neal asks, scrunching his face up a little in confusion. He tilts his head slightly, still staring at the screen.

Chuck mentally sighs. If it were Bryce, he would have gotten in immediately. Chuck looks back at the screen, instantly recognizing the part they were at. He explains it to him, looking back at Neal to see a look of awe.

“Oh,” he says nodding.

Neal shifted in his seat again. They had sat directly next each other.

A knock on Neal's door sounds.

“I wonder who that is,” Neal says lightly, knowing that it was Dante. He stands, walking to the door.

Dante, ever since Chuck had seen him awhile back, had started to come by more frequently when Chuck and Neal were spending time together. Chuck wasn't entirely sure why but he had a feeling it was to keep an eye on him.

The door opens. “Moz, what a surprise,” he says sarcastically.

“Watch it Neal,” he states, walking into the apartment. He joins Chuck in his living room. “Your suit is showing.”

“Hi Dante,” Chuck greeted him.

Said man glances over at him. “Chuck,” he greeted after a moment. He glances at the tv. “What is this?”

“It's Star Trek,” Neal states, walking over to stand next to him. “Chuck said it was good.”

Dante says nothing, observing it. “Hey uh Neal?” He asks, looking over at him.

“Yeah Moz?”

“You said you had some left overs yesterday from June?”

“I don't remembering saying that-”

“Well you did,” Dante cuts him off, joining Chuck on the couch. “May I have some of that?”

“Okay,” Neal says unsurely, walking away. “Don't watch without me.”

“And some wine too,” Dante adds in.

Chuck watches as Neal opens his fridge and he turns back around, pausing it.

“What do you think you're doing?” He asks in a low but firm voice.

Chuck frowns, freezing. He looks at Dante with a confused expression. “Pausing it?” He replies hesitantly.

“I mean with Neal,” Dante continues seriously.

Chuck still has his confused expression, he glances at Neal who was still at the fridge. He looks back at Dante. “I'm not doing-” he denies weakly.

“If you think I don't know, that you're very mistaken.”

“I-” Chuck stuttered.

“I'm pretty sure I didn't have any leftovers from June,” Neal called out from the kitchen.

“Keep looking, it's there!”

Chuck stares Dante. He now knows what he's doing. Dante is trying to stall Neal so he could get Chuck alone.

“Neal would have _never_ watched Star Trek,” Dante continued. “I don't know how you convinced him to do it, but you should stop.”

Chuck kept silent, unsure where this was going. Though, he did know one thing for sure, Dante knew who Neal really was.

“But I love him,” Chuck says weakly, knowing that Dante will know who he is talking about.

“If you really loved him,” Dante shoots back. “Then you'd trust me when I say that it's best if you just leave him be.”

“But Bryce-”

“Bryce Larkin was miserable,” Dante cuts in. “It's better if he stays as Neal Caffrey.”

Chuck's heart broke, eyes widening in hurt. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bryce was miserable?

“Stop trying to get him to remember being Bryce Larkin,” Dante says. “And leave Neal Caffrey alone.”

Chuck choked out a sob.

Dante stayed silent as Chuck turned away, trying to force his tears down.

“Never mind Neal,” Dante called out. “I just remembered that I had some business to take care of.” He stands and starts to head out. “Au revoir.”

Neal sighs, closing the fridge door.


	8. Morgan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is Neal.

When Chuck had returned back to his own apartment, which was right across from his, it was much earlier than usually. Morgan, Casey, and Sarah, knowing that Chuck was always with Neal, had noticed that he tended to come back late. However, that day, Chuck returned hours earlier than usual, an odd look on his face.

“Hey Chuck,” Morgan drew out his words as he pushed his own door open. He leaned against the frame.

Chuck stopped in his tracks, turning to face Morgan. The other gave him what was a blatantly fake smile. “Hey buddy,” he greeted, unlocking his door.

“You're back earlier than usual,” Morgan notes. “Not up to it?”

Chuck just shrugged. “Busy night,” he stated before entering his own apartment.

“Uh huh,” Morgan said unsurely, still staring at the closed door.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Morgan sat in yet another meeting. So far, they hardly had any progress. Whatever they found, turned up a cold trail. He turns his gaze slightly to the left.

Chuck was listening intently to meeting. To the right, to Morgan's surprise, was not Neal. Chuck usually sat with Neal, despite him having to sit with himself, Casey, and Sarah. This time, Chuck had actually sat next Casey, Sarah next to himself.

Morgan looks back down at his notes.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Morgan started to pack up his things for the day. Agent Burke, the head of the case, said they were over for the day and that they were allowed to go home. So, he, Sarah, and Casey were packing up before heading over to a small cafe to eat dinner.

Morgan grips the bag in his hands and heads off to join Sarah and Casey who stood at the door.

“Chuck?” He asks in shock as he stares at him in confusion. Morgan had seen Chuck standing with them as he neared the elevators, where they stood. “You're coming too?”

Chuck looked over at him. “Yeah,” he replied, tone not out of tune. “You already don't want me here?”

Morgan scoffs, shaking his head. “Of course not! You're my best friend!” He gives a small laugh, smiling. “It's just that you're usually with Neal after the day is over.”

Chuck gave him a weak smile. “We have stuff to go over.”

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Morgan stares down at the paperwork and research. Each of them had taken a part to look over and try to connect any information. He wasn't as skilled as the others, but had gained a lot of experience when working with the other three.

“Hey Chuck,” Morgan could hear someone greet his best friend.

Morgan looks up to see Neal standing right next to Chuck. Neal had been giving Chuck a smile. One, that if Morgan didn't know any better, was a flirty smile. It was one that he observed suave guys – which did not include himself – give others when trying to hit on them. Neal gazed at Chuck, looking at him with intent.

“Hey Neal,” Chuck greeted back. He stood a bit back.

“I missed you last night.”

Morgan had a feeling that it wasn't a joke that Neal tried to pass it off as, but actually what he felt.

“Are you still able to come over after?”

Chuck gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry Neal-”

Neal's smile seems to falter a little but he immediately caught himself after.

“-but we still have a lot of stuff to do. I want to come over but I need to get some work done first.”

“It's fine,” Neal tells Chuck.

Which was totally a lie. While Neal held his tone and body language consistently, Morgan knew everything about his friend, which also included his effects on others. And Morgan just _knows_ that Neal likes Chuck.

“I should get my work done too.”

Chuck gave him a smile and looked away, heading over to his desk.

Morgan watched as Neal walked back to his own desk, head hanging slightly a little.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Morgan had been sitting at his desk when he heard a similar greeting from before.

“Chuck! Hey.”

Morgan immediately knew that it was Neal.

Morgan glances up to see Neal holding two cups of coffee. And it wasn't the cheap office coffee, it was the expensive, fancy, _good_ coffee that had to be bought from somewhere else.

“Hi Neal,” Chuck greeted him, smiling at him.

“I brought you something,” Neal grinned at him, holding out the cup of coffee.

Chuck beamed and Morgan could _swear_ that he could see love on Neal's face.

“Thanks!” Chuck exclaimed eagerly. He takes the coffee from Neal, hands brushing against his. He takes a sip of it. “It's good,” he commented.

“I'm glad you like it,” Neal gives him one last smile before turning around and going to his desk.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

B efore  heading out to lunch, Agent Burke and Neal had stepped out for a moment. Morgan wasn't sure what since they hadn't mentioned it to them. Since they had not told them, then it must not have to do with the case they had been called in for. 

What really matters though, is what happened when they came back. 

Right before lunch time, Agent Burke came back in, a small bag in hand as he rushed up to his office. He had been talking on the phone, too busy with something else.

Neal on the other hand, had been carrying two bags. He had walked up to  Chuck's desk, the bags in hand. 

Chuck looked up from where he had been packing up  his things. “Oh! Uh hey Neal,” Chuck greeted him, stopping for a moment. 

“Hi Chuck,” Neal said with a smile. “I brought lunch.”

Chuck glances down at it.

Morgan couldn't see what Neal had been carrying, but according to Chuck's facial expression, it must have been pretty amazing.

“I was wondering if you wanted eat lunch together,” Neal suggested. “There's a park nearby with a good coffee place near it.”

Chuck seemed to hesitate. “Uh sure,” he ended up agreeing.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

When Chuck and Neal came back from lunch, Morgan had noticed the change in them. Chuck, ever since Morgan had noticed that he had been avoiding Neal, he was feeling a bit dejected. Neal too, seemed a little anxious and sad.

Now, while still seeming a little off, was much happier. And Neal was a little more easy going.

Morgan still didn't like the fact that his best friend was befriending Neal solely for the fact that he looked like Bryce, but at least he was happy.


	9. Neal

Neal immediately noticed something was wrong when Chuck had not sat next to him during the meeting. It sounded weird but he knew something was wrong. For days on end, he and chuck would always hang out. They'd have lunch together, hang out after work, hang out _during_ work, which had included meetings.

They sat next to each other during meetings, having quiet conversations and passing notes.

So when Chuck didn't sit with him? He knew something was wrong.

Chuck, instead, sat near his team, Casey to be exact. He didn't even bother to look back at him at all. Neal tried to talk to him, even passed a note, but Chuck didn't acknowledge him the entire meeting.

“Uh Chuck,” Neal called after him once the meeting was over. When Chuck didn't look up, he called out again, “Chuck.” When the other finally looked up at him, Neal smiled at him. “Uh hey.”

“Uh hi,” Chuck seemed nervous.

“Uh hey Chuck,” Neal greeted. “I was just wondering if you wanted to get lunch together. The cafe should still be-”

“Actually,” Chuck cut in, surprising Neal. “I kind of wanted to eat lunch with Morgan, Sarah, and Casey. I hope that's okay with you?”

Neal hesitated. He was disappointed but he'd let Chuck go. “Yeah, it's fine,” he claimed. “I'll just go have lunch with Peter and El.”

Chuck smiled at him. “Thanks for understanding.”

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal didn't go have lunch with them, instead, he ate at his apartment by himself. Even after work, Chuck didn't come back with him. He had mentioned that he needed to go over work and instead, Neal went over to his apartment again.

However, he had not known that Peter would later join him.

After having eaten dinner, Neal decided to just hang around on the balcony, staring out at the city. It had become pretty lonely without Chuck. He liked being around him. Now that he wasn't around, he didn't know what to do.

Although, his lonely night didn't last long since Peter arrived soon after, carrying a pack of six beers in hand.

Neal turned around just slightly in his chair, seeing Peter walking over to join him. “Peter?” He asks, a little surprised. “What are you doing here?” Neal already knew, he would not just come over here for no reason.

“I just thought you would need some company,” Peter claimed, pulling up a seat.

Neal adjusts himself in his seat to face Peter. “Uh huh,” he said with doubt. “”You're not here to interrogate me?”

Peter shakes his head, looking oddly suspicious if you asked him. “I can't just visit a friend?”

After convincing and a conversation that had taken up two beers each, Neal's mind goes back to Chuck.

“Which turned out _fantastic_ thanks to you,” Peter said genuinely. They had gotten to talking about Peter's anniversary again after talking about many other things.

“Peter?”

“Yeah?” He answers, taking another sip of his beer.

“How did you know El was the one?” Neal looks over at him. “Was it love at first sight?”

Peter stares at Neal in confusion, raising an eyebrow with a little frown. “Where's this coming from?”

“I'm just curious,” Neal claimed. He needed to know if it was true, love at first sight. He needs to know why he felt so attracted Chuck that first time.

Peter continues looking at him, just silently observing for a few moments. “This is about Chuck isn't it?” He asks softly.

Neal flinches.

“You're in love with him.”

Neal hesitates. “I wouldn't say _in_ love with him,” he denies weakly, shrugging a little. But when he looks back at Peter, he could see the blatant expression of disbelief on his face. Neal sighs. “Fine, it _is_ about Chuck, okay?”

Peter continues just staring at him.

“And I'm in love with him,” Neal finishes.

“I can't say that I'm surprised,” Peter says honestly as he looks over at the view again, taking another drink of his beer. “You're always with him, even El noticed.”

Neal winces. “Am I that obvious?”

Peter nods. “Sorry Neal,” he said in lieu of saying yes.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

After having been rejected by Chuck _again,_ Neal decides to bring him coffee. At least _something_ to get Chuck talking to him, even if it's just a little bit. Walking in, he saw his chance as Chuck had been working at his desk alone.

“Chuck!” Neal called out, gaining Chuck's attention. “Hey.”

Chuck looked up, spotting Neal at the door. He smiles at him as Neal approaches him. Though, Neal could tell the Chuck was a bit nervous.

“Hi Neal,” he greeted back.

Neal holds out a cup of coffee for Chuck, one that he knew the other would like. “I brought you something.”

Chuck beamed, smiling widely at Neal. He could practically feel his heart jump at the sight of Chuck smiling at him that way. Smiling because of something _he_ did. “Thanks!” Chuck exclaimed happily. Neal's breath hitches when he feels Chuck's hand brush against his.

Neal watches him as Chuck takes a sip of it. “It's good,” he tells him. “I can't believe you remembered my cup.”

“I'm glad you like it,” Neal can't help but release out a breath of joy as he walks away.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal also wanted to eat lunch with Chuck again. Though, taking into account what happened these last few days, Chuck would just say no. Which is why Neal brought the lunch _to_ him.

After stepping out with Peter to check up on one of their cases, Neal had convinced Peter into driving over to a sandwich shop. Peter had ordered himself one. And Neal had ordered two, one for himself and one for Chuck.

It goes without saying that Peter had given him a look when he noticed Neal buying two sandwiches.

Neal was glad, when he had got back to the office, to see Chuck still there, packing up before lunch. He smiles to himself and strides over.

Chuck looks up, seeing Neal. “Oh! Uh hey Neal,” he stopped packing for a moment.

“Hi Chuck,” Neal approached him, holding the little bag that contained Chuck's sandwich. “I brought lunch.” He hands it over. “I was wondering if you wanted eat lunch together,” he suggests. “There's a park nearby with a good coffee place near it.”

Neal hoped Chuck would take it. Even if Chuck had only avoided him for a few days he missed him greatly.

“Sure,” Chuck replied with a big smile.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal got back from work that day, a big smile on his face. He had _finally_ gotten Chuck to start talking to him again. While it was not as much as before, Chuck was still talking. He had missed him a lot. Now that they were talking again. Neal was much happier and relaxed.

Chuck didn't want to come back with him to his apartment but it was fine, they were talking again. That's all that mattered.

Neal entered his apartment, a bounce in his step. He closes the door behind him, expecting a night by himself. When he entered though, he sees Mozzie in his living room, enjoying a glass of wine.

“I see you're alone this time.”

Neal's smile drops when he sees him. “Moz,” he replies in a plain voice. He approaches him, crossing his arms. Neal didn't know why Chuck had been avoiding him, but now that he thinks back on things, he realizes that Mozzie probably had something to do with it.

Mozzie shifts in his seat to face Neal. “What?” He asks. “What's with that look on your face?”

Neal stares at him for another moment before uncrossing his arms and standing in front of him so he towered over his friend. “I know you said something to Chuck,” he said it in a firm voice.

“Is this an interrogation?” Mozzie asked with a tone of disbelief.

“I want to know what you said and why,” Neal demanded.

“And if I _did_ do something?” Mozzie asked vaguely.

Neal glares at him.

“You're better off without him anyway,” Mozzie waves it off as if it had been unimportant.

W hich it had  not  been. Chuck  _is_ important. Neal narrowed his eyes. “ Moz,” he said,  holding back his anger.  He's usually  flawless at it, but something about Chuck made him want to defend him. 

Mozzie just sighed. “Fine,” he gave in. “I _did_ say something.”

Neal pursed his lips. He couldn't believe it, his longest friend had just tried to deny him the person he loves.

“But _also_ know that it was for the best.”

“How was that for the best!” Neal demanded.

“There are things that even _you_ don't know,” Mozzie said vaguely. “And before you ask,” he says before Neal could say anything. “I'm not telling you what it is, you're better off not knowing.”

“If it involves me, it's better that I know this,” Neal says firmly. Mozzie couldn't decide this for him, not when he didn't know anything about it.

“It's not a good idea-”

“ _Mozzie,_ just tell me _-_ ”

“You don't exist!” Mozzie exclaimed, catching Neal off guard for a moment.

“Of course I don't. You already know that Neal Caffrey isn't my actual name.”

“That's not what I meant Neal,” he stands. “Where's the pictures of Kate you kept in a box?”

“In the stand but I don't see how-” he cuts himself off when he sees Mozzie grab it out of its hiding place. “What are you doing?” He demands, getting close to him.

Mozzie flips the box open, flipping it upside down, dumping all the contents out.

“Mozzie! What the _hell?_ ”

Mozzie kept quiet, slamming the box onto the table a few times.

“Stop!” Neal demanded, reaching to grab it from him. But Mozzie turns, preventing him from doing so when he hears a small thud. Neal freezes his actions. He hadn't been aware that there was a hallow bottom in that box. If had placed something inside, he would have remembered.

Mozzie set the box to the side, revealing a few things. A small slip of paper, a pin, and a photo. Mozzie just grabs the photo and hands it to him.

Neal grabs it from him, frowning a little in confusion, anger having been washed away. He doesn't hesitate, flipping it over to stare at the photo. He sees two people in it.

“Your name is actually Bryce Larkin.”

Of him and Chuck.


	10. Neal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryce is Neal.

_Mozzie set the box to the side, revealing a few things. A small slip of paper, a pin, and a photo. Mozzie just grabs the photo and hands it to him._

_Neal grabs it from him, frowning a little in confusion, anger having been washed away. He doesn't hesitate, flipping it over to stare at the photo. He sees two people in it._

“ _Your name is actually Bryce Larkin.”_

_Of him and Chuck._

Neal said nothing, just staring wide-eyed at the picture in shock. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture. He did not recognize this scene one bit. It looked as if they were comfortable with each other; as if they close; as if they were something.

But it just couldn't be. Neal doesn't remember Chuck. If he really is Bryce Larkin, then why couldn't he remember?

Neal stumbles onto the table, leaning against it. He just couldn't believe it.

“Neal?” Mozzie asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

Neal looked up at him, denial still in his eyes. He shook his head, still staring at him. “No,” he said quickly. “This is not- it can't be.” He places the picture back down on the table. “You're mistaking this for something else.”

Neal knew there was some very important detail he needed to bring up, but he just didn't know what. He wasn't focused enough to be able to process everything fully.

“I'm not this,” Neal stuttered his words. “This _Bryce Larkin_ guy you're telling me that I am.”

“Neal,” Mozzie said firmly. “Would I outright lie to you? Yes, I would hide things, but I wouldn't lie to you to your face.” Mozzie stared him down.

“You wouldn't be lying if you thought it was true,” Neal attempted to argue.

“Neal” he continued.

“No,” Neal said firmly, turning to walk away. He walks off to the balcony.

“Neal! Stop being stubborn,” he raised his voice after him. “At least read the paper.” He stormed after him shortly after a pause of silence. “What's _Zork?_ ”

Neal frowns a little, deciding to just go with what Mozzie said. “What?” He grabs the slip of paper from him. He examined it, seeing a few details on it. On the paper, is what seemed to be a date and a few names.

“I don't know,” Neal told him. “None of this makes sense to me,” he confessed.

“What about the date?”

Neal shakes his head. “1999?” He questioned with a look. “I can't think of anything that would be important in that year.”

There was a pause.

“So am I forgiven?” Mozzie asked him.

Neal looks back at him. “Are you going to tell me why you hid this from me?”

“You know I have the best in mind for you,” Mozzie reminds him.

“Just tell me,” Neal commanded. “I'll be able to handle it.”

Mozzie sighs. “Just telling you about him-” he says as if Bryce and Neal were two completely different people- “is already ruining you.”

Neal looks at him with confusion.

“Bryce Larkin,” Mozzie starts reluctantly. “Is, _was,_ an agent for the CIA.” He pauses. “Long story short, when I tell you that the government ruins lives, I wasn't lying.”

Neal's mind goes back to the picture of him and Chuck. Bryce didn't seem miserable, he just seemed like the normal college student.

“I don't know what he was like before he was an agent-” Mozzie said sincerely- “but I could tell that his whole entire being was being an agent. You wouldn't be able to believe the _vast difference_ between you two.” Mozzie starts to explain what he meant, “You were this happy-go-lucky guy while Bryce was this cold, heartless man.”

Neal took everything in, not really knowing what to think.

Instead, he thinks of Chuck. Neal remembers Chuck talking about a “Bryce.” He remembers the look in Chuck's face and how his voice sounded when he talked about it. Chuck obviously really liked him despite saying they were just “friends.”

“I need to remember Moz,” Neal told him.

Mozzie gaped. “This isn't about _Chuck_ is it?” He asked with disbelief. “I _just_ told you that this is a bad idea yet you're ignoring me.”

Honestly? “Not entirely-”

Mozzie sighed at him.

“-but I _do_ need to remember who I was.”

“But I'm telling you that you're not going to like being Bryce.”

“Whether or not I'll like being Bryce doesn't matter,” Neal said firmly. “I need to do this.”

Mozzie gave him a reluctant look.

“You _do_ know how to get me to remember, right?” There was a pause. “You don't know how to do it, do you?”

“I don't even know _how_ you forgot,” Mozzie told him. “You just showed up one day acting like Neal Caffrey!”

Neal would not have believed him except Mozzie really didn't lie to his face. That often anyway. And after hiding something, he usually told him everything.

“But you'll find out for me, right?”

Mozzie hesitated. “Fine, alright.”


	11. Neal

Neal kept staring at the contents of the box. Even with Mozzie long gone, he just kept examining it all. He needed to know what it all meant. Neal needed to do research of his own.

Neal picks up the pin. It kind of looked like a little triangle, but somehow, he knew it was a little ship.

Neal examines the paper again. It was neatly written and looked completely different from his own. At the top said “1999.” Even after giving it some thought, Neal didn't know why that year was special. Zork isn't something he's ever heard of. He doesn't know why a star constellation would be important either. And cardinals? What was that?

So he decides to look it all up.

Zork was a computer game in text.

He couldn't find anything on Orion.

A cardinal was a bird. Or a sports team. Either for Louisville or Stanford.

And that pin was related to Star Trek.

Though now that he thought back on it, Neal remembers Chuck telling him that he had went to Stanford, and in turn, it mean _he_ went to Stanford. Neal types it into the search bar and it doesn't take him long to find something.

Neal reads out the article title, not knowing what to think, “Bank Executive Dies in Robbery.”

He stared back at the black and white photo of himself in suit. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't this. He looked so much like Bryce Larkin but it was as if the person that stared back at him was a completely different person. Neal can't imagine that person being the one Chuck loved.

He continues to read the article.

The only things he was able to take from the article was that he was in fact from Stanford – three degrees? Very impressive Bryce Larkin – grew up in Connecticut, was track athlete and gymnast, and worked for the CIA. Everything else was all BS.

Neal shook his head at the obvious lies in the article. Even the supposed “bank” he worked for spelled out “CIA” in their initials.

Other than the article, he hadn't been able to find anything else about Bryce Larkin. He didn't get the chance to ask Mozzie about it before he left.

And Neal really didn't want to bring up Bryce Larkin to Chuck; at least not yet.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal could immediately tell the moment when Chuck had walked into the bullpen. He looks up to see him walking by Morgan's side, smiling widely as he laughed at something he said. He couldn't help but think back on the recently discovered information.

Neal wondered what Chuck had been like with Bryce, before and after the government came along.

“Neal!” Chuck exclaimed excitedly, stopping his conversation with Morgan before waving him goodbye. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile. “Are we still going to the diner for lunch?”

Neal wondered if Chuck was ever this excited when it came to Bryce, if he would ever invite Bryce to lunch.

“Of course,” Neal replies, sounding not one hair out of line.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Chuck beamed at Neal as he talked. Despite that awkward silence between them before, Chuck acted as if it had not happened. They both still very comfortable with each other.

He wondered who Chuck was more comfortable with, Bryce or him?

Neal listened intently all the same.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal stared at the picture of him and Chuck. He quietly sat at his table, looking intently with thoughts going through his mind.

Bryce and Chuck had looked happy, not miserable like what Mozzie had claimed. He knew this was before the CIA came into play, but were they really that bad? If it were anything like the FBI, Neal assumes it wouldn't be “personality-in-ruins” bad.

Neal sighs out of frustration.

Why didn't he remember any of this? Why was his memories all gone? Why were they _replaced?_ What was the point of everything? Was Bryce Larkin's existence that bad that the government would want to erase him?

Neal goes rigid. If that were the case, then why was he still alive?

There was a point of him being there but not _there._

Who had done all this?

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Neal sat across Chuck, eating his food as he casts the occasional glance at Chuck.

He sees the look Chuck gives him, the same one that he saw when they first met. The one where Chuck looked at him where he was the world to him. At first, he thought it was just who Chuck was. Now though, he realizes it's because of Bryce.

Neal glances down at his food, refusing to show any emotion.

Chuck only like him because of Bryce, not because he liked hanging out with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My excuse is that college started.


	12. Chuck

Chuck didn't notice at first, but Neal had started to be a bit distant. Thinking it was because Chuck had stopped talking to him for awhile, he didn't think anything of it. He just continued being around him and talking to him, waiting patiently for Neal to adjust back to Chuck being around him again.

Chuck smiles at Neal, laughing at something he had said. Grinning, he stares down at the partially eaten food.

“Is it something you'd be interested in?” Neal asked playfully, a big smile on his face.

“I don't know,” Chuck says in an equally as playful tone. “Seems kind of difficult for someone of my stature.”

“I think you'd be _amazing_ at it,” Neal says, a playful expression on his face.

“ _Me?_ ” Chuck chuckled, trying to calm himself down. “ _You_ would be better at it! Who better than Neal Caffrey himself?”

Neal laughed. “You'd do great Chuck, you can't deny it.”

“No! There is just _no_ way,” Chuck denied, still grinning widely. “I'm nowhere _near_ your level, I'm eons away.”

“I think you'd give me a run for my money,” he said with a flirty smile.

Chuck tinges red, flattered at his compliment. Neal gazes at him with this look that makes Chuck weak. It wasn't a look Bryce had ever given him before.

Chuck mentally scolds himself. This wasn't Bryce, this was Neal. He still had to keep reminding himself that they were two different people and that Neal is not Bryce. He liked Neal, but he also liked Bryce, liked him _a lot_ more. But Chuck isn't using Neal as a replacement, really, he's not.

“I enjoy being with you Chuck,” Neal says softly. He reaches out in front of him with his hand, grabbing Chuck's.

Chuck feels his face go red at the warmth of Neal's hand. This wasn't something he was used to. He takes a quick glance down at their joined hands before staring back up at him. “Neal?” He asks softly.

“I love spending time with you,” he says gently. “I was wondering,” he hesitates, looking very shy.

Chuck has a feeling what Neal was trying to ask but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

“I was wondering if you'd,” he stops, taking a deep breath. “If you'd go out with me? On a date, I mean.”

Chuck couldn't help the grin that broke out onto his face. “Yes!” He says a bit too excitedly.

Neal, no longer nervous, smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and very late. College got in the way again.


	13. Not an update but still important

I just want a count of how many people are still reading this, if anyone still is. If not, I'm just going to discontinue jt.


	14. Chuck

Chuck nervously adjusted his shirt for what probably had been the thousandth time. He stood before Neal's apartment door, holding up his hand to knock on the door before immediately pulling back. He fixed his shirt again and his hair. He breathed out, trying to get himself in order.

“This is Neal,” he muttered to himself, trying to cheer himself on. “You've already hung out with him a lot, it's no big deal.” But he still couldn't bring himself to do it. “Okay,” he sighs softly. “I'll just do it, I'll just knock on his-”

The door swings open.

A bit startled, Chuck blinks, almost jumping backward.

“I thought I heard someone out here,” Neal says with a smile. “Come in Chuck,” he steps to the side.

Chuck peers in before walking inside. He immediately saw that all the lights were off and everything had been set up outside. He sees a candle lit up, brightly shining under the night sky. He stares in awe, hearing Neal close the door behind him. “Wow,” he breathes out. He goes out, seeing Neal having set up the entire balcony.

“I hope it's to your liking,” Neal stands to the side, staring at him with gentle eyes.

Chuck looked around, now seeing the other lights Neal had set up. He sees a record player, softly ringing out classical music. He looks back at Neal. “It's breath-taking,” he smiles at him.

Neal gets closer, pulling out the chair. “Sit, I'll get our dinner.”

Chuck gives a shy smile, siting down as Neal pushed in the chair. He waits as Neal goes back into his kitchen. He hadn't expected their date to be like this. Honestly, he expected Neal to take him out somewhere, like dinner and a movie, the classics; not treating him to a romantic dinner under the stars. He glances up, seeing the moon shining brightly, a few scattered clouds in the sky.

Two plates filled up with steak, mushrooms, and potatoes. It was clear to him that Neal went all out on the dinner but didn't want to go overboard and make food that Chuck didn't like. Neal was very thoughtful.

“This looks amazing,” Chuck commented.

“Thank you.” Neal moves away again, grabbing something from his wine rack and coming back. “I hope you're okay with a little wine.” He pops it open, pouring some wine before placing it in front of Chuck and then another for himself.

Chuck wasn't one for drinking much, he did from time to time, but he prefered soft drinks. “It's fine.”

Neal takes a seat across from Chuck.

“How long did it take you to do all this?”

“Not long,” he says as if it were no big deal. “It's no big deal Chuck.”

“No big deal?” He exclaimed. “Neal, this is probably the most romantic date I've ever been on!”

Neal smiles. “I'm glad you like it.”

“Like is an understatement,” Chuck commented.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

After dinner, Neal and Chuck had headed over to Neal's couch to watch a movie. Chuck hardly paid any attention to the movie so he didn't know which one it had been. He was mostly focused on Neal's stories.

“And after I “allegedly” took it,” Neal said.

“Allegedly?” Chuck questioned with a small laugh. “You know I won't tell.”

“Okay fine,” Neal says with a grin. “After I took the painting, I had to get out of there quickly. I was high on adrenaline, just _trying_ to get out – keep in mind this one was of my first – and I'm almost out, and I'm already getting a bit relieved, thinking it's home-free. Big mistake,” Neal explained. “There's a hand grabbing me and I'm so caught off guard that I stopped paying attention to the painting-” his voice started to tense up, looking hesitant.

“What?” Chuck asked, already anticipating what Neal might say. He could already tell it was bad.

“And I drop it-”

“No,” Chuck exclaimed in disbelief. “You didn't!”

“I did,” Neal exclaimed. “I swear, they could have put me behind bars for life and it _still_ wouldn't have been as bad as seeing it break.”

“What happened to it?” Chuck asked, eager to know.

“Turned out, it had been a fake-”

Chuck sighed with a relief.

“But I was still in trouble. But honestly? I didn't care, I was just glad to hear that I hadn't ruined a priceless piece of art.”

“Oh man!” Chuck exclaims. “Talk about bad screw-ups, and I thought _I_ was bad!”

“ _You?_ ” Neal questioned in disbelief. “No, I don't believe it. What'd you do Chuck?”

“It's _kinda_ bad but maybe or maybe not too bad as your's?”

“What?” Neal asked. “If it's illegal, I won't tell either, scout's honor.”

“You were in scout's?” Chuck asked with a laugh.

Neal laughs. “No, but if you won't tell, then I won't either. I would never do that to you.”

“You better not,” Chuck says. “Only one other person knows this and I could possibly be arrested for this.”

Neal let out a whistle. “That bad?”

“That bad.”

“What is it?”

“Well, back when I was in high school-”

“High school?” Neal questioned. “Chuck, you didn't.”

Chuck gave a shy smile. “Back in high school, I got curious a lot, you know? So I kind of, maybe, somewhat hacked into my current bosses databases?” He spoke softer and softer as he got to the end of his sentence.

“Really?” Neal asked in disbelief. “I wouldn't have thought you would do that.”

“Yeah well,” Chuck said with a shrug. It's not something to be proud of but he knew Neal wouldn't judge him.

“I'm glad you could be honest with me,” Neal pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around him. “I've met too many people who lied to me.” Neal pauses, looking at him. “You wouldn't lie to me, right?”

“No, I wouldn't,” Chuck tells him honestly. When it counted anyway, since he's not technically allowed to tell him about government stuff.

“So tell me,” Neal says, voice sounding a little odd.

Chuck stared at him, picking up how Neal changed a little.

“Why me?”

Chuck furrowed his eyes a little. “What?” He asks, sounding very confused. It was a weird thing to ask. “What do you mean?”

“You took an interest in me Chuck,” his voice started to have a subtle firm voice. “Why?”

“Because you're a good person,” he says. “And I like being with you.”

“Uh huh,” he says with doubt. “You sure it's not because of Bryce?”

Chuck freezes. He knows he's slipped up by mentioning Bryce but he didn't mean for Neal to actually find out about him.

“I saw his picture Chuck,” he says firmly. “I saw the picture of you two together. Want to tell me that you didn't notice how much we look alike?”

Chuck says nothing, leaning away from Neal. He sighs.

Neal straightens up, staring at Chuck with a firm expression. “Chuck.”

“I can't,” Chuck replies. “I'm not going to lie to you, Neal; it's the first thing I thought when I saw you.”

“Now tell me this,” he sounded a bit desperate now. “The way you feel about me; tell me that it's entirely because of me and not because of Bryce.” He looked at Chuck as if he was everything, as if he wanted to believe what he said was true.

Chuck tenses up, hesitating to answer. He sees the way Neal's expression changes and it hurts him deeply.


	15. Chucj

“ _Now tell me this,” he sounded a bit desperate now. “The way you feel about me; tell me that it's entirely because of me and not because of Bryce.” He looked at Chuck as if he was everything, as if he wanted to believe what he said was true._

_Chuck tenses up, hesitating to answer. He sees the way Neal's expression changes and it hurts him deeply._

Chuck couldn't bare to look at him. He liked Neal, really, he did, but his answer wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. He shifts nervously, breathing out. “I do like you Neal,” he says honestly. “But I'm not going to lie. I was originally drawn to you because of Bryce.” His jaw was clenched, afraid of Neal's reactions.

Neal said nothing and Chuck feared his reaction. He feared that Neal would push him away. Neal had been the only person he let close to him every since Bryce had died that day. He'd been content with his family and friends, but didn't want anyone else. While the CIA contributed to his distrust, his death prevented him from wanting to go out there.

“Alright.”

Chuck frowned. What?

“What?” He asked, face scrunched up in confusion. “You're not-” he trails off, not finishing.

“Like I said Chuck,” Neal repeats. “I like that you're honest with me.”

Chuck let out a sigh of relief.

“But I will say this,” Neal says, a little firmer than before.

Chuck stared at him, trying to anticipate what he would say, but all he could think about was the worst possible cases.

“I've faced to much people who have betrayed me,” he pauses. “Please don't be another one.”

“I won't,” Chuck promised.

“No more talk about Bryce, okay?” Neal requested.

“Okay.”

Chuck couldn't help but keep thinking about him though, about what Neal having the picture meant. There was no way he'd have a picture of him and Bryce unless he really _were_ Bryce. It's too much of a coincidence to be just that.

“Just know I won't be able to tell you government things.”

“That, I understand,” Neal says. “So tell me more about how Morgan had shut down the Orange Orange?”

Chuck laughs, remembering how Morgan had accidentally broke the machines and the shelves. “Well, it all started with “Let me show you a dance move-””

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know. I have finals coming up so I didn't really have time to do much.


	16. Mozzie

“I can't believe him.”

Mozzie shook his head at himself, sighing in frustration at the thought of his best friend. He's gone from seeing him as a traitor to a miserable, brainwashed college student to a happy conman. He was there from the start and he _knows_ what has happened to him – save for a couple of things of course – and he couldn't bare to see him suffer even more. Neal _can't_ return to the way he was.

Even if it means he's kept in the dark his whole entire, fake life.

Neal is better off as Neal and not as Bryce. And Mozzie can't wait around until Neal remembers being Bryce again to realize that.

He's kept Bryce from him this long and he refuses to lose Neal to government once again.

Heck. He's already losing him because of _Chuck._

“Now I have to do the very same thing I was trying to keep from him,” Mozzie says with a sigh.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Mozzie is fully aware that Bryce Larkin had been a government agent. So he knows that he'll have to be extremely careful when researching how to get Bryce back “out” – and what's wrong with him too. And asking about the government will sure to raise some eyebrows, in both the underground and the government itself.

It takes him awhile, longer that he would have liked, to find even a _speck_ of information.

By the time he has found anything, the spook already has his claws in Neal.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

Mozzie enters Neal apartment, waiting for him to return. There had been something else that he needed to ask Neal, in hopes that it would help to get more information. Sipping on a glass of wine, Mozzie waited paitently for his work to end and return to his apartment.

After an hour or two, Mozzie started to think that something was wrong. It was taking much longer for Neal to return than usual. He sets his glass down, no longer able to just enjoy some wine. He stands, refusing to pace and just sits at the table. He starts to slowly tap the table, starting to worry about him.

When it was almost midnight, the door opens. Mozzie looks up, seeing Neal walking through the door.

With Chuck right behind him.

Mozzie doesn't change his expression but he's immediately suspicious of him.

“Moz?” Neal looks at him in confusion. “How long have you been here?” He glanced a Chuck for a moment, muttering something to him before Chuck soon moves to the balcony.

“There's something that we need to discuss,” he says in a low volume, ignoring the question altogether.

Neal looked at him. “Did you find anything?”

“Not yet,” Mozzie answered. “I can't exactly look for government information without being hunted. I needed to acquire some more information about your situation.”

“All I know is that Zork was a computer game in text, cardinal refers to Stanford, and the pin is about Star Trek. I couldn't find anything on Orion. Any ideas?”

“After considering your situation, you being a previous government agent and Neal Caffrey originally an alias, I'm starting to consider that “Orion” is an alias too. Perhaps someone who could help?”

Neal looked uncomfortable. Obviously from mentioning that “Neal Caffrey” was just an alias.

“I don't know anything else,” Neal tells him. “I wasn't able to get much more information about it.”

“Uh huh,” Mozzie said unsurely. He had a feeling that Neal hadn't been able to get much information because of a certain someone.

Neal stared at him. A look of disapproval on his face. “Stop accusing Chuck of-”

“I never said anything,” Mozzie claimed.

Neal just gave him a firm glare.

-.-Deja Vu-.-

After narrowing down his research, Mozzie was able to get much farther in his research. Knowing that Orion was a person, most likely a government agent, he was able to narrow it down. Especially when trying to connect the name Orion to a project and/or Bryce Larkin.

He didn't find anything related to Orion themself, but he did manage to find some things on the projects relating to it. All rumors by an underground group; some sort of computer of mass information. He didn't understand how a simple computer could contain much information, let alone it being stolen.

He knows what he's finding his real when all his contacts looking for it go silent. There's no mention of them anywhere and no one knows where they are when asked. During the specified meeting time, they had not shown up.

That immediately tells him that the rumor is true – despite how outrageous it sounds – and Orion has something to do with it.

So Mozzie knows to keep pursuing this computer that contained an endless amount of information.

 


	17. Mozzie

_He knows what he's finding is real when all his contacts looking for it go silent. There's no mention of them anywhere and no one knows where they are when asked. During the specified meeting time, they had not shown up._

_That immediately tells him that the rumor is true – despite how outrageous it sounds – and Orion has something to do with it._

_So Mozzie knows to keep pursuing this computer that contained an endless amount of information._

After pursing this computer and seeing Neal grow closer to the spook, he finds one of his safe houses completely wrecked. And unless two of things happened – he got extremely drunk and doesn't remember making the mess or Neal has told someone else of its existence – he knows that it must be Orion who has done it.

He doesn't say anything Neal, at least not yet.

But he knows that this Orion is going to prove very difficult, in both finding him and preventing from being found. If he had managed to find one of his hideouts, then that must mean he was an expert in hideouts, just like himself.

So Mozzie was hunting down a man who was able to find him but was seemingly like a ghost.

He keeps pursuing, slowly finding out more and more – mostly from people he suspects are ex-government agents and rumors.

So the gist of what he knows before another one of his hideouts were taken out is this:

1) A thing called the intersect is a computer that contained an unthinkable amount of information.

2) It was used for government purposes and created by a few scientists, one of which was Orion themself.

And 3, it's in someone's head.

The first thing Mozzie thinks when he finds out that last fact, is what poor sap had they forced into taking all that information.

The second thing is whether or not it can overwrite memories and if Neal has it or not.

When Mozzie goes to one of his favorite hideouts, the name which he wouldn't even _think_ let alone mention to another person, he finds something.

The thing he finds in it isn't something most people would even consider dangerous. But finding a news article that not even Neal knew was about him, was very alarming. It meant that this Orion knew everything about him and there was no stopping him.

It's only then that he goes to Neal.

-.-

“Neal.”

This time, he's alone.

“Mozzie,” he greeted. “Did you find something?”

“I did,” he confirms. “And it concerns Orion.”

Neal was at attention. “You managed to find him?”

“Not really, no,” Mozzie corrects. “But I found something else, something that I suspect is what caused your “issue.” Which, had been _created_ by Orion.”

“What is it?”

“It's mostly rumors but it's called the Intersect, a government sanctioned project created by Orion and several other scientists. Its purpose is to contain a vast amount of information collected by several letter government groups. The weird thing is, that it was originally in a computer.”

“Originally?” Neal questioned, noting his diction.

“Yes, _originally,_ it's now inside a person's head,” Mozzie continued. “And I think it's in yours.”

Neal stared at him. He looked as if he didn't know what to say, as if he didn't believe it one bit.

“If you think about it Neal,” Mozzie attempted to convince him. “It would make sense. You have an unnaturally endless amount of information about art, something no one else can say they even have _half_ of.”

“But what about my _memories?_ ” Neal questioned. “How did I forget everything?”

“I'm not sure,” Mozzie says. “I'm still trying to find out more. But I know I'm headed in the right direction, because someone's been watching, who I assume is Orion.”

“Why are you just telling me this now?” Neal asks, slightly worried. “I wouldn't have wanted you to keep pursuing it.”

“You were a bit busy,” Mozzie says, not at _all_ trying to tell him something. “The point is, I'm getting what you want, it's all that matters,” he pauses, subtly taking a jab at him. “Right?”

“You know that's not true-” Neal attempts to tell him.

“It doesn't matter,” Mozzie brushes it off. “Know anything about an intersect that can help? Perhaps something you've heard about when you're on the run?”

“No,” Neal states. “I haven't heard about it before.”

“This might be a bit sensitive, but did you ever tell anyone about my safehouses?”

“Of course not!” Neal exclaimed. “I wouldn't do that to you.”

“Then that confirms my suspicion,” he noted. “Orion is very powerful, capable of finding things that no one else knows.”

“Not even me?”

“Not even you,” Mozzie confirmed. “And Orion knows things about me that I've made sure no one knew. I don't know _how_ they found out, but Neal,” he paused. “We're trudging very dangerous territory.”


	18. Neal

“ _Then that confirms my suspicion,” he noted. “Orion is very powerful, capable of finding things that no one else knows.”_

“ _Not even me?”_

“ _Not even you,” Mozzie confirmed. “And Orion knows things about me that I've made sure no one knew. I don't know how they found out, but Neal,” he paused. “We're trudging very dangerous territory.”_

-.-

Neal doesn't know what to think. He's known that _something_ happened him, he just didn't know what. But he didn't expect for- for this _intersect_ thing to be the cause. For it to take over his memories and personality, that he wasn't even real?

It wasn't a good feeling, knowing that every fiber of his being was just _fabricated_ to replace the real person. Why did he have it, _what_ was so bad about Bryce that he had to be made to replace him?

Neal tenses. He could only imagine what these hands had done, what was far worse than theft and forgery.

Was that why Neal replaced him? So Bryce could forget what he had done? Or was it because he knew too much and had been forced to forget?

-.-

He was distracted, he hid it well but Chuck could still see – though he'd leave it alone, knowing Neal didn't want to talk about it. Neal was glad for it.

After returning from work back to his place, Neal is shrugging off his jacket. He needed some time alone to deal with the news Mozzie had told him. Chuck was a bit reluctant but did give him some space.

Neal was in his kitchen, about to poor himself a drink when he sees a small paper on the table. He frowns a little, closing the fridge door. He slowly approaches it, picking up the paper. He reads it.

It was in an encoded language.

It takes him awhile but eventually he gets it.

**Why?**

There's no one that would possibly leave him a note like this. Peter and Mozzie would have called him and June would have just come up here and talk to him face to face. The only person who would have left it, would be Orion.

Orion.

The man who was able to find anything without the barest of things. The who found Mozzie's secrets, the ones not even he knows. Now, he's found him too.

“I know you don't remember, but must you do this?”

Neal looks up to see an older man, staring straight at him. He had a tired look on his face. The man doesn't look like much, but something in his head was telling him that he needed be cautious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short.


	19. Neal

_The man who was able to find anything without the barest of things. The who found Mozzie's secrets, the ones not even he knows. Now, he's found him too._

“ _I know you don't remember, but must you do this?”_

Neal stood back, being extremely cautious as the man slowly approaches him. He stared, trying to keep distance between them. “You're Orion,” he says aloud, voice steady.

The man known as Orion, stops but still stared at him. He sighs. “You know that much, huh?” He shook his head. “Is there anything else you remember?”

Neal isn't sure how he should react. This complete stranger – who had an extensive amount of power – is asking him questions and is currently awaiting an answer. He isn't supposed to reveal anything but he's slightly afraid of what he would do if he doesn't.

“Is there anything that I should?” He asked vaguely, not giving away too much but still giving away enough to hopefully satisfy the other man.

“It's nothing that should concern you anymore,” he pulled out a chair, taking a seat. He stared at him for a few moments before glancing at a chair and back up at him. “Join me?”

Neal stared at the chair hesitantly before reluctantly pulling out a chair.

“You made a promise to me a long time ago,” the man said slowly. “You don't remember it, but I still expected you to follow through.”

Neal doesn't show it, but he's very confused at the logic of his words. But he wasn't going to question a man who could do practically anything.

“And what exactly was that promise?”

“To keep my son safe.”

Neal held back his surprise, not wanting to the other man to know what he was thinking. But Orion's son? They had known each other before, maybe as Bryce, but Neal didn't know what his business could have been with the other man, someone like Orion.

“Your son?”

Orion nodded. “You knew him before, and you know him now,” he paused. “And I will still hold you to your promise when I tell you his name.”

“I'm not sure I can do that in my circumstance.”

“You can,” he states. “You told me before, when you said you'd protect him; that you wanted to forget it all after you were done. So I did what you wanted.” He took a breath. “Judging by what your friend is looking for, you've already figured it out.” He tapped a finger against his own head. “You have an intersect in your head.”

“Created by you,” he breathed out, eyes wide, unable to hold in his emotions. But why would he want to forget? It still didn't answer any of his questions; _why_ did Bryce Larkin want to forget? “You made me forget everything.”

“Only because you wanted me to,” he answers back.

“My memories, my personality, _everything,_ ” Neal says slowly. “They're all fake.”

Orion nodded. “You wanted it Neal,” he repeated.

He doesn't say anymore on the subject. “Who's your son?” He asked him. “Who was it I was supposed to protect?”

“Chuck,” he tells him. “My son's name is Chuck.”

-.-

Orion, _Chuck's father,_ didn't stay too long. He left immediately after telling him a few more things, mostly warnings and Orion telling him to not break his promise, not really allowing Neal to get more answers.

All Neal knew is that he needed to think things all over again. He had just decided to leave Bryce behind when it came to him and Chuck, but after finding out all that from Orion, that changed the whole game. Mozzie even _warned_ him that it was a bad idea, yet he didn't listen.

If a man like Orion – even _if_ he's the father of a kind soul – tells him to do something, Neal _knows_ that he should listen. So whether or not he liked it, he needed to end things with Chuck, permanently. And there's no going back on it this time.

 


	20. Orion

He doesn’t trust people easily, he can’t in his line of work. But when he saw what the boy had done for his son, he knew at that moment that he could trust him. Despite what they were and how he felt about his son, he was still willing to do it. 

He didn’t like what Bryce had done that first time, but he eventually saw the reason why he had done so. And time and time again, he could see Bryce sacrificing himself and everything to protect the country, and most importantly, his son.

When he had been on the brink of death that last time and recovered miraculously, Bryce had asked him one thing. 

To let Bryce Larkin die and let him move on in peace.

After all that he has done, of course he granted him that wish. Not without having him promise to keep protecting Chuck in his new life of course. And he made sure of it with the Intersect he made especially for him. 

But it breaks his heart to see his son sad at the loss of two people he cares about. As much as he wanted Chuck happy, him being safe predates everything else.

He ensure Neal does what he said by lingering a little bit more and watch him.

He could see the heartbreak on Chuck’s face when Neal says, “I’m sorry Chuck, but I don’t think there can be a future between us.”

It hurts more when Chuck tries to convince him otherwise. “Don’t you at least want to try?” Chuck asks him.

“It’s better this way.”

And with that, Orion leaves one last message and disappears once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.


End file.
